Musical instruments such as guitars, banjos, violins, etc. are very expensive and delicate instruments. Consequently, when such instruments are not being used they must be placed in a protective case or supported in a stable and secure manner. For example, while such instruments are not being used when they are on-stage, they are normally supported on a stand of one type or another.
Although various types of support stands have been previously used, they are characterized by various limitations and drawbacks. For example, some of them are not collapsible or readily transported from one location to another. Others are not very stable or secure for supporting expensive instruments. Some prior stands also are characterized by loose parts, sharp protrusions, or unattractive rivets which can loosen with wear.
There has not heretofore been provided a light-weight, collapsible musical instrument stand which is easy to use and which is capable of supporting a musical instrument in a safe and secure manner.